Animal Crossing: The daily life of Alice
by AliceGold
Summary: Alice has been living in the town for 1 year and is still a little unease about being the only human but she goes about her life with her friends and just maybe she might find something more.
1. Harvest Festival I

Chapter one

The morning shines through my bedroom window as I put on my normal outfit; a Plaid Cami Dress, a set of Black Tights, my super warm Snow Boot and finishing off with the Post-op Patch. I rush to the bathroom located on the first floor on the right and redo my green braided hair. 'I'm ready' I think to myself and grab an Apple from the fridge and head towards the front door

Outside the sun is shining brightly, the leaves of the trees turning an amazing brown and crimson colour as autumn descends upon the small town of Blood. Blood is a weird name for a town but it's still home. I moved away from my family two years ago to become a Chocolatier. There's still one thing I'm still a little uneasy about in this town though…

"…Good Morning Alice…" says Erik with a yawn. Erik is a brown deer with beige ears; his hooves also have beige above them. His snout area is light brown. He has white oval eyes with black pupils. He also has a small tuft of hair on his head. I can't get used to the fact I'm the only human in the town as back in my home town it was just Humans. All the Villagers and shop keepers here are anthropomorphic (Human form) Animals.

"Good morning Erik, what are you up to today?" I ask collecting my mail

"Nothing but tomorrow is the harvest festival so I was looking though some cook books" He says showing me the book 'Recipes for beginners' before heading off again. 'So the harvest festivals tomorrow, I'll have to find something to take along' I think look at my mail; one from mum and one from Anges asking to visit her later.

I speed down across the bridge and make my way down seeing Whitney complaining at Pete about how he looks and Stitches looking like he lost something again. I come up to Anges house and knock on the door and walk in "You wanted to see me?" I ask looking over to see Anges looking somewhat confused

"You got to help me!" Anges cries flinging herself towards me "I can't do it" she says as she hugs me

"Can't do what?" I ask patting her on the head, she lets go and shows me a baking recipe for Apple Pie

"I've tried almost all week and I'm still having trouble!" She cries handing me the recipe. I look at the recipe and to be fair it pretty difficult version of Apple pie so I offer to help and rewrite the recipe.

"This looks much easier" She says now smiling happily "I think I can manage now, thank you. Here take this" She hands me some spare apples. I leave so she can concentrate on her cooking and bumped into O'hare

"Good morning my dear Alice" He says with a British accent "How are you today?"

"I'm good, Are you ready for the Harvest Festival?" I ask politely

"But of course, I am preparing my famous sushi Stir fry" He says smugly "And may I inquire what you are bringing?"

"Haven't decided but it most likely include chocolate" I say smiling

"Good because I'm fed up with the gourmet rubbish we normally get" Chief adds coming over to us

"There is nothing wrong with Gourmet food as it tastes the best" O'hare glares at Chief "Let me guess you aren't brining anything to the festival?"

"Nope, I'm more interested in the food that doing all that hard work, besides I have other thing to do" He says proudly, I back away slowly as the two of them start arguing again and head over to find Ankha and Poppy to see how they are.

* * *

><p>This is based off my perfect town in Animal Crossing: New leaf. I'm unsure who to pair Alice with yet (any votes?)<p>

My Dream Code - 700-3784-0659 (Come visit)


	2. Harvest Festival II

The Harvest Festival wad due to start in one hour and everyone had gathered around Franklin the Turkey who organised everything, everything was laid out on the table but Franklin looked unhappy

"What's wrong?" I asked placing my chocolate cake on the table

"Well… you see I was meant to create a dish as well but my order for Crab Stew was lost so I haven't the ingredients to make it" He sighed unhappily "This is the worst harvest Festival ever!" He starts to sob

"Then I'll collect them! What'd you need?" I ask not wanting the day to be ruined, He looked up with tearful eyes

"You'll help?" He asks quietly to which I nod "Thank the Gods! I need a crab, 2 lemons and some Vinegar" He says handing me a small list.

I head off towards the sea where I find Lopaz fishing nearby "Hello caught any crabs?" I ask wandering over

"Hello, Yeah I got one how come?" He ask looking over to see wit rod in hand

"I'm helping Franklin and he needs a crab, I'll trade you for this Blend coffee" I say pulling a coffee out of my bag,

"That would be great! It's gets so cold this time of year" He happily hands over the SnowShoe crab and I give him the coffee,

I then head over to Gabi's house where she is sitting down watching Pop' O lunch; a comedy show

"Good morning Alice!" She says hugging me as I enter "Come sit down I have something to ask you?"

"Sure" I say still down next to her, she looks around a bit before looking at me,

"Do you think Poppy and Stiches are together?"

"I don't think so why?" I say looking at her confused

"They spent all day together the other day and He brought her a new dress" Gabi says with a twinkle in her eyes

"I'm still not convinced but I'll keep my eyes on them, anyway do you have any lemons?"

I explain why and Gabi goes looking in her fridge and pulls out 2 lemons

"Yeah, But can I ask for 200Bells as I got them off the market"

I hand over the bells and place the lemons in my bag and after eating some cookies I leave and as I head towards home I bump into Ankha

"Watch where you're going, my new dress will be tainted with dirt"

I apologise and notice she has a sack full of food and ask what's she's up to.

"I'm making Chief some lunch for tomorrow" she says with a small blush

"I didn't know you're going out?" I say

"We're not yet but He won't be able to help himself much longer; I just know it" she eyes were on fire and quickly turns away while laughing to herself and walks off to her house, I turn around and trip over something; A bottle of Vinegar. I pick it up and think of returning it but then decide to give it Franklin before giving back.

I head back to Franklin and hand over the ingredients "Why thank you young lady, now on to the cooking!" He fired up the stove and within minutes the stew was sizzling away. Not long after everyone decided to turn up and eat all the amazing food made and I hand back the Vinegar to Ankha.

* * *

><p>I know It's <em><strong>Really Really<strong>_ late but I had to finish it... (I didn't even have time to the write up a christmas Chapter)

So i'm planning to write something for Valentine day so who out the males do you want Alice to spend time with?

Males: Chief, O'Hare, Lopaz, Erik and Stitches


End file.
